


Prince

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst kinda?, Break Up, Enemy Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TAGGING IS HARD OKaY, Yes angst, oisuga supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: Suga has had enough of Daichi's shit , Daichi has been blowing Suga off since their 3 date ( which was 2 months ago) and Suga decides he deserves better and goes to a special boy in a blue and white volleyball jacket.And Daichi Obviously Gets VERY JELOUS
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. aaa𝕒𝕒𝕒𝕒𝕒𝕒𝔸𝔸𝔸𝔸𝔸AAAAAAA

Sitting in the clubroom after practice Suga decided to ask "Hey Daichi wanna go to this restaurant i found its near here" Kōshi exclaimed hoping Daichi would agree

"Sorry Suga I'm busy how about next time"

"AND when will 'next time' be!?"Suga Shouted " we haven't gone on a date for TWO MONTHS DAICHI , TWO BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS 'BUSY' " 

"Listen im really sorry Kōshi ill make it up to you" Daichi said Quietly hoping dear god hoping for a positive reaction

“No, you obviously won’t you've been saying that for ages Daichi, if your going to lie atleast be good at it “ Suga Remarked

“i’m not lying Koushi , please..”

"Im done with your shit Daichi, we're done " Suga sighed as he walked out the club room as if nothing happened he decided to take him time to walk home

"Your breaking up with me over some childish Shit, What the hell" Daichi Followed before shouting "Pathetic " at Sugawara

Suga felt somewhat guilty for "breaking his heart" but he know Daichi obviously was just dating him for pity or so he thought BUT Obviously Daichi had a thing for Michimiya

On His way home to hide his obvious sadness he passed by a old shop is grandmother owned.. To his surprise another "Friend" or "acquaintance" appeared  
\-----------------  
Oikawa Tooru 

Seijoh Captain and Setter

Miyagi Prefecture

\-----------------

"I'll do contactle- Oh How great to see you here Mr Refreshing!" Oikawa Exclaimed looking giddy 

"Oh Hey ,You're Seijohs setter right? Oikawa?, what brings you here?" Suga asked feeling pretty sad...

"i could ask you the same" Oikawa smirked "sorry about that i'll do contactless" 

"No problem " The cashier smiled Flirting with Oikawa i mean who wouldnt he was irresistibl-- What was he saying, Oikawa Was the enemy 

\----------------

"Hey Mr Refreshing ar-"

"Suga is okay" Kōshi Corrected him, He hated Dumb nicknames they all reminded him of Daichi

"okay anyway, Suga What happened today? you look kinda sad not gonna lie" Tooru said Shamelessly As his eyes lit up with a slight blush under his cheeks 

"Nothing much Broke up with my boyfriend, had math today,Totally failed my test, what about you ?" Suga asked noticeably sadder 

"Oh Wow , well i had a fight with Iwa-Chan~ because he got a girlfriend while we were dating then we broke up! so now ive lost my boyfriend and best-friend " Oikawa Smiled fakely 

“Same” Koushi Mouthed innocently

They continued to stand outside the shop not really talking just staying on their phones , eventually they began flirting Kōshi Knew this was just to make himself feel better but he started flirting back.I mean who could resist Oikawa Tooru , he was beautiful

\-------------  
Oikawa brightly smiled at Kōshi as the began to leave because it was getting darker by the moment,"He's really cute" Suga Thought to himself then he realised... Oh no... was Suga catching Feelings for Oikawa?! I mean he's probably is just trying to get a distraction from Daichi right ? This is just harmless flirting. 'Fuck it ' Koushi mentally swore as he decided to shoot his shot at his most hated rival 

"Hey Oikawa Can you walk with me to my house i don't really wanna walk from here to there while its dark" Suga Asked Very innocently 

"oh Sure" Oikawa Was Very flustered and was blushing way to much for a small interaction

As they approached Suga's House Oikawa Walked Kōshi to his door before Sugawara’s chaotic side took over and forcefully slammed Tooru Onto the his door ,sensually grazing his chin with his soft gentle hand,  
Oikawa stayed silent , as he wasn't used to someone being so..Confident and Forward towards him... Koushi Leaned in and Tooru Met his lips they only swiftly Kissed, Oikawa Tried to reconnect their lips but failed when Koushi carefully slid a finger onto his lips silencing him and slipping His Own phone out, thrusting it towards Oikawa asking him to enter his phone number.. Once Oikawa Entered his phone number, Suga winked sensually then slipped inside and closed the door gently before locking it...Leaving Tooru Stunned, Confused,Flattered and A blushing Mess,, "Wha-What just happened" Tooru said to himself and speedily left the premise 

Kōshi Then Rushed to his Very Clean Pristine room to message Oikawa to apologize for how he acted, Though Koushi Definitely Enjoyed it, Maybe. Doing That wasnt the right choice taking into consideration Oikawa Had just been in a break up . But he’ll have to find out for himself


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DaIchI nO WhY

S- Hey Oikawa 

O- Oh hey Sugawara!

S-im really sorry about what happened outside.

O- well i’m not..In fact i hope this could happens more often, speaking of that are you free tomorrow?

S- Im not sorry Either but i have practice but i’m free after !

O- great ! i’ll pick you up at the Karasuno Gates , what time does practice end? 

S- 5:10pm!

O- Great! ill pick you up then

——————

Suga shut his phone off and sighed Still smiling from the Messages , he hadn’t felt this way since he and Daichi began dating...

He missed daichi but Kōshi knew it was the best for him , he need a man who would treat him right . although practise may be awkward.

Since it was almost Midnight and Suga didn't want to mess up his sleep schedule more he went straight to bed....

—————-

beep  
beep  
beep  
beep

as Sugas eyes opened he saw a red light glaring 6:30 aggressive he slammed his hand down to stop his alarm and headed back to bed for 5 minutes  
——

Suga Showered ,got dressed and ate breakfast by now it was 7:20am Kōshi then finally left his house get to school hoping Daichi wouldn’t join him he texted Asahi that he would be going a different way as he was “meeting a friend “ 

It only took 20 minutes to walk to school and get ready for practise as he walked in the tension between the team grew as some were against suga breaking up with daichi ? even though it was HIS choice and had nothing to do with them?! 

"You know Daichi's a busy dude , you could have Changed YOUR schedule"

"Maybe you should look at it from his perspective"

"He's a Good Guy and now you've broken his heart"

Everyone got changed and Headed Back to class , The tension didn't Fade at all since Daichi and Sugawara were in the same class and They sat Fairly Close to one another 

—————

“Suga we need to talk” Daichi called out in the middle of After school practice , shocked Sugawara Retaliated "No lets do this outside we cannot disturb Practice"

“No “...”we’re doing it here Koushi” Daichi raised his voice making koushi flinch which was a major red flag to multiple People 

“Don’t call me koushi , we can do this later i need to meet someone “ Suga raised his voice back

Kōshi calmly walked out onto the concrete while Daichi followed clenching his fist angrily , as Sawamura got kissed by Michimiya who surprised him "Not now Yui" He said Aggressively Scaring her 

Daichi sighed and then he broke “SUGAWARA FUCKING LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT” Daichi screamed making michimiya shocked she had never heard him do this

“What is this about I'm very busy”Suga replied 

“we need to talk about our relationship “

“Sawamura we don’t have one anymore we BROKE UP remember, We. Are. Over. “ Sugawara Said slowly making sure he took the information in 

“ you know what?, good im glad we’re over! Now when i told you i loved you I was lying i never have , i’ve been staying the night in someone else’s bed ever since and it’s sad really you thought you could compete. your not even good enough for MY TEAM”

He talk a pause then began again

“You’ll never been good enough for me and it’s funny really funny how you think i care about you , no matter what you say or do your still unlucky little number 2-“

“I- Dai-“ Suga mutters out almost Crying

“It almost makes me sad when you look at me like that such a pitiful little thing, dethroned in more ways than one by The King, Between you it wasn’t even a fair fight i mean you never really thought you would be number one or the official setter would you ?! Suga had never seen Daichi like this before. Tears pricked behind his eyes, a hot tumor growing in his throat and swallowing his oxygen and leaving him stranded, stranded on an island with nothing but a pair of rubber lungs that wouldn't let him scream. 

He ran off before turning around to see Daich- no Sawamura with Michimiya.

He knew it was ‘partially’ his fault because he ended things but he didn’t expect this at all sawamura was a good guy right ? 

Maybe he wasn’t, maybe it was a mistake being his friend...His relationship was a huge mistake


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so might be updating this in a few days since i have like 2 weeks off then another week of online school then my country will think of what to do so!! i’ll be writing a lot

“D-Daichi sawa-mura”

“Yes dear “ Daichi spoke as if he hadn’t just disintegrated his friendship with his now former best friend

“What the actual fuck” Yui shouted  
“Is that how you treat your friends ?! Huh? How could you!” Yui exclaimed loud enough for everyone inside the gym to wonder outside to see the ruckus

“what No” Daichi said Not fooling anyone as he smiled creepily Staring into Yui’s eyes slowly walking closer to her 

Yui frowned Walking away tucking her hands into her Denim jacket, before Daichi-san forcefully and way to harshly Pulled her arm to Make her stop walking “please baby im sorry” Sawamura Said pouting making himself look about 41

“Woah what was that about” Kageyama Asked cluelessly staring from inside

tsukishima fixed his glasses before beginning “Obviously Suga and Daichi broke up and daichi didn’t take it well...”  
for once tsukishima sounded concerned...well as concerned as he let himself be.

“Everyone get back to pr-“

“GET OFF OF ME DAICHI” Yui screamed as daichi pinned her to the wall of the school 

“First, Forgive me “ Sawamura said deadpan with his Sheering grin

“i-i shouldn’t have to forgive you for anything”

“hmm, then i might aswell not let you go”

“GET OFF ME YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD” Again michimiya Screamed In a instance Ennoshita Rushed in and got daichi off of Yui

“what the hell captain “ Ennoshita and Hinata said In sync 

“Stay out of this “ Daichi Grinned again  
Staring right through them as if they were glass 

Yui ran inside while Ennoshita and Hinata restraint Sawamura. Tsukishima , kageyama and the others watched and then waited until yui was out of sight before rejoining practice.

“Bakeyama, what do you think made daichi like this “ 

“Tsukishima already explained Boke “ Tobio said Shaking his head as if he were ashamed 

“anyway what ever it was isnt more important than practice !” Shoyou Shouted smiling as brighter as the sun...Everyone tried as hard as they could to forget about their captain being a total creep but somehow the memory wouldn’t fade

.... 

Once they all got into a rhythm ennoshita was appointed co-captain for Today as Suga was gone 

——

None of them were sure if what they had seen what a 'one off' Or a Regular Occurrence...What ever it was they were all afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay may just be me or does anyone else get like a insanely creepy vibe off a Daichi ?


	4. Date..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel - Trivago
> 
> Milk - Bread
> 
> Daichi - Slandered
> 
> But seriously i am in the process of writing a ton of fanfictions so umm look at my account ig for Haikyuu stuff ?
> 
> I have mostly Oisuga/ Daisuga bc i love suga but there is some others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update this so bad so i could start on updating/ beginning other ones so...thats why its longer

\----------------

"Oikawa-san, where are you going ? i have more training to do," a First Year in training shouted while frowning 

"I have a date " Tooru Smiled while speaking Deadpanned 

"O-oh sorry ,BUT don't forget about my Practice Anyway! Good Luck!!" The mysterious or not so mysterious first year disappeared as Oikawa Walked Back to His house to Get his formal wear out , and Suga-Chans Outfit as per his request

Tooru put on a White collared shirt and a pink Suit jacket and Pink matching Trousers , Many attempts of styling his outfit later he made his mind up to just go how he originally had it. Finally it came to the most important decision of his life... Well maybe that was a exaggeration, but Tooru had to choose his dates outfit which was Very VERY hard, Oikawa Tooru was no Fashion Designer but Hell was he good at picking out Outfits.

So he finally after 20 minutes ended up deciding on a charcoal Suit With a White Dress shirt and Matching Trousers, Never the less he was proud and couldn't wait to see Sugawara in this amazing outfit .…

"Hey , Mom, Dad can I borrow the car ? I have a date!" 

"Of course Sweetie " Mrs Oikawa Said Kissing her son on the forehead

"Thank you !" Tooru Shouted Running out the house into a Polished Black Jeep with Koushi's Suit, his phone, and some money

~~~~~  
After Daichi had lashed out

Suga Ran Only stopping to look back and make sure Sawamura wasn't following him and instantly Regretted it. He witnessed Yui Pinned against a Concrete wall screaming and wailing for help while Ennoshita and Hinata restraint Sawamura, 

From then he never looked back and ran towards a black jeep which Oikawa was in , A great tremor overtook him-  
Tears raced down his soft red cheeks  
Koushi could hold the Pain no longer and He fell into the seat of Tooru's Car in a disheveled heap as his irritation poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.  
Gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest,Body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears.  
Koushi was mentally beating himself up for falling for such a awful guy.He did this to himself.…

"Suga! Are you okay what happened?" Tooru Called out rushing to the side of 

"I-umm " Suga Took a few breaths before answering his Mind conjured words yet his Mouth could say them, finally He had calmed down enough to form eligible words "i-just had a run in with Saw-amura " Sugawara Said Continuously quavering as He attempted to wipe his eyes and empty his Brown eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question , Are you okay" Oikawa Said tenderly , caressing Suga's Cheek 

"i-No not really, but i think our date will make it better" Sugawara smiled through his tears which had recently faded 

"Don't worry this will be the best date you'll ever be on !!" Tooru Shouted or well Quietly shouted to not Scare Koushi

"First off you need to get changed" Tooru Gave Koushi The clothes he picked out , Once He changed Koushi gawked at his Dark outfit then Gazed his eyes at Tooru's Appearance . Koushi couldn't not contain himself 'Beautiful' He muttered under his breath making sure Tooru Heard him.

\--

Once Tooru Began Driving The wind pushed on the car to no avail going forwards and nothing but a blessed tragedy can change that. The tires made their monotonous hiss over the rain-washed heavy road and the air that made its way though the filters is meadow-sweet. All around, through the tinted windows are Beautiful Houses and Apartments. Suga closed His eyes to feel the gentle rise and fall of the road beneath him. Neither Koushi or Tooru Could imagine what is in store, but all they know is ... It will be good

~~~~~~~~~~

Tooru's focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation ,so excited, even giddy. He couldn't hold a conversation or sit still while his thoughts danced in infinite directions. Yet he had to get through the day in one piece. He had been on many dates but this was different,Koushi was different...

"OH..Um..Excuse me..Table for 2 please and thank you" Tooru said flashing a smile at Sugawara,  
Sure Tooru was Sarcastic and Rude but that was Rare

"Okay, Just give me 15 minutes to find a empty table and register it here" She Sneered ,walking away to search for a open table

"SO, how was your day Suga?" Tooru said nervously laughing mid-sentence trying to have a proper conversation with his date

"Not very good Oikawa, What about you?"

"not very good either Mattsun and maki where bullying me-"Tooru Laughed before beginning again "and Iwaizumi is still trying to talk to me but Hmm, Well considering Just Right Now , Amazing" That Very sentence Instantly Made the Karasuno Setter Blush Hard. Tooru back and put his arm around Suga's Waist Suggestively.  
Just then the Hostess/Waitress Came back leading them to Their Table 

~~~  
"Have you decided what you would like gentlemen" The waitress Spoke with a shimmering smile  
Koushi was fidgeting with the cloth napkin; He had never been to a five star restaurant before and did not want to order anything too expensive finally he stammered in reply "I don't really know what I want Yet."

"Maybe I can help! I hear the Salmon with wild rice is amazing but I usually order one of their steaks."

"But.. That is so expensive! Anyway... I am actually allergic to fish... the steak does look good but I couldn't ask you to spend $100 just for a steak."

"Good thing you told me you are allergic, I was actually going to order some fish this time but I don't want you to have a bad night on our first date. Don't worry about the costs though okay? I want you to enjoy yourself and the night. I actually eat here often. So please, pick what you want okay?" He was trying to get him to relax As Koushi looked Beyond Stressed . Though they were both nervous, it was clear No-one in Karasuno provided him with much information about him and He was out of his element.

"We'll just have the steak please " 

"No problem " The waitressed walked away with their orders and Koushi barely relaxed 

"Hey, Oikawa"

"—Yes..."Oikawa Shook himself Nervously awaiting What Sugawara Had to say, 

"Tell me about your family" Suga said confidently staring into Oikawa's Pristine Colourful Eyes that were glaring back at him lovingly 

"Okay "He smirked  
"I live with my mother and father and Younger Brother Akio who is a nuisance , my Sister and Nephew Takeru visit Sometimes, enough about me , tell me about yours " Tooru said Warmly like a nice summer day at the beach , having Oikawa in the area always gave off a Comfortable Vibe to anyone around him.

"Oh, umm I live with My Mother and Father as-well and My Little Brother who i absolutely hate with my entire heart," Suga said theatrically being over-dramatic like he usually was ."my parents are very homophobic so they didnt know about my past relationships. so thats that " The night continued with them talking about Volleyball ,Team Mates, Various Questions about Family and Random things. 

~~

Soon Enough They had Finished and payed by splitting the bill (Well Not really splitting because Oikawa Payed more as per his Request) after their fruitful conversations they were Now outside the restaurant, Having another conversation walking to Oikawa's Car..

"I had alot of fun tonight, Thank you for making my day better" Sugawara Said Blushing Gratefully 

"I had alot of fun too, im glad i met you !" Tooru said with a Truck load of emotions spilling out of him

At that very moment something in Sugawara Snapped And He quickly laced His hands with Tooru's and suddenly he kissed him . Tooru responded with such enthusiasm that he was taken aback at first, but regained his composure and reminded himself of what was happening; he was really kissing him, he was really kissing him again, and the world around them was meaningless. Nothing could have possibly meant more than them, nothing could have more beauty than this moment: those small hands pressed into his, the way his round eyes fluttered to a close. he fit into him like a glove, his kiss was like the beating of a butterfly’s wings, soft until it became addictive. It was the murmuring, cool breeze of a summer evening; it was falling asleep to the faint noises of the Burrow; it was a red, blazing fire, yet a gentle, trickling rain all at once. he was looking up at him with such an inviting warmth that he wanted to kiss him again, but it would have come off as obsessive. When he was non-respondent, Tooru pulled away. He took a step back, heat rising to his face. “Sorry — Shouldn’t have done that.” “What are you talking about?” Oikawa said softly, with a bold expression "I was going to do that if you didnt " he said smugly "i-i like you alot Oikawa" 

"I like you alot too" Tooru had never really experienced this kind of love before usually it was just some young fan-girls trying to get with him for Money or His looks but Koushi's love was passionate , he was with him for more than that...His personality, Quirks, Intrests Everything inbetween and He loved it. None of them even considered someone from their volleyball clubs could see them as they were fairly close to both schools but, no matter what neither of them regretted that kiss.. At the Start None of them were sure if there was going to be another date But now they were certain there would be.


End file.
